


A Public Affair

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, crossdressing for justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being undercover gives Steve and Bucky the chance to share something soldiers in World War II normally couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's age is iffy here. He's 16 at the start of the war, but he was in the war for four years, so he may or may not be underage here. I don't really care, so I didn't assign him an age in the fic. If you have age related trigger issues, keep that in mind before you continue.

"Something wrong, Bucky?"

Bucky turned and gave an annoyed glare, the kind he generally reserved for Toro, to his partner. "Take a minute, Steve, and consider all that is wrong with that question."

Steve chuckled into his hand, and if Bucky had been sitting on the train next to any other man in the world, he would have sworn that Steve was laughing at him.

If Bucky and Steve's places had been reversed, _Bucky_ damn well would have been laughing at _Steve_. The outfit itself was utterly ridiculous, with the frilly bonnet and lacy hemline, and the addition of the corset ("to give you a more womanly shape," Steve had promised, which Bucky figured was a load of bunk) distorted the body all out of shape.

The make-up was too dark, too. Not only was Bucky dressed up like a woman, he was dressed up like a _loose_ woman.

There was no justice in it, and when he and Steve reached their destination, Bucky planned on giving the Red Skull an extra hard punch. Because of course, the Red Skull was behind the plot, even if Steve hadn't figured out how yet - the Red Skull was always behind _everything._

'Course, Steve probably wouldn't let Bucky hit the Red Skull. Steve would probably claim that right for himself. Just like he'd claimed the right to _not dress up like a dame._

"I think," Steve said slowly. "Maybe you should take a minute and consider the _positive_ possibilities that come with your current...situation."

"Oh, you mean the none, zilch, and absolutely _zero_ benefits?" Bucky retorted.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of -" Steve lowered his voice and slipped his hand into Bucky's glove-covered ones. Bucky's very _frilly_ glove-covered ones. "The fact that it allows us to demonstrate our affection a bit more obviously than our other outfits would."

Well, that's why Steve was the brains of the outfit. He always saw things Bucky didn't.

"I wouldn't be opposed to sharing some of my lipstick with you," Bucky agreed mischievously.

Kisses with Steve were always nice, but the kisses they shared on the way to their destination were the first public kind they'd ever shared. Neither one wanted to be kicked out of the army, after all - or _worse_.

The fun they had as "Jamie" and Steve was almost enough to make Bucky admit he'd been wrong about dressing up like a girl.

~~

Bucky definitely had to admit to being wrong about the Red Skull being involved. As it turned out, the Skull wasn't interested in brainwashing the young ladies of Europe at all.

It would have been enough to bruise his ego, but as they entered the hotel room and made their way into the single room they shared together in pure exhaustion, Bucky took solace in the fact that his earlier view of the dressing up like a girl really _had_ been the correct one.

This realization came to him as Steve's fingers hastily undid the straps of the corset, pushing the irritable part of Bucky's costume to the floor. Steve was careful as he removed the stockings and bonnet, not wanting to tear the items that they would have to wear out of the hotel room the following morning.

As Steve lowered Bucky onto the bed, it became very apparent to Bucky that the activities they shared in private were far more valuable to him than any of the tiny acts of affection they'd been able to share in pubic. Bucky spent the entire night doing his best to make Steve agree.  



End file.
